Contaminants in streams, rivers, and other waterways adversely affect water quality and the ecological balance of the environment. A water filtration device, which can be placed in waterways, can be used to positively affect water quality. Weirs are barriers, usually smaller than dams, are placed across waterways to change the characteristics of water flow. A permeable reactive weir can be used as a water treatment device to improve water quality.